My first kiss?
by blackblooded1
Summary: this is how i think Maka and Souls kiss would be like . . . .awkward echo ,echo cool .


**hi so I was thinking maybe I should try a one shot so tell me what you think and pleases review **

**WARNING; WILL BE SHORT AS HELL **

**this story is about how I think maka and souls first kiss would be in my own twisted way so enjoy **

**by the way if you are reading this and you still haven't gotten your first kiss its okay I haven't ether  
but I can still dream right **

**. . . .. . . . .RIGHT!**

* * *

**I do not own soul eater because some guy stole it and made it into an anime so yeah ,still love it though**

* * *

**"beep . beep .BEEP " **I hear my phone ring ,so I put my book down and leave my comfy bed to walk over to my desk  
which is on the other side of the room.

when I grab my phone I notice the caller I.D is showing a picture of me in bunny ears with a grin on my face  
next to me is soul , who has pretend fangs on his teeth and is seemingly hissing at the Camra .

I remember that picture I took it on Halloween I was dressed as a bunny because Liz and Patty thought my idea for  
dressing up as a ghost girl was to childish and that I should dress cutely and try to get some guys attention  
yada ,yada, yada or something like that ,and after many disagreements I ended wearing it when they STOLE my  
costome .

that I worked very hard to make might I add

needless to say it was fun ton wear it though a LOT of the guys were surprised to see me wearing something . .. .

not Maka like per-say

but for some reason Soul wouldn't look at her much

hmm what was that about ?

well any ways I look down to see soul was still calling so I picked up

" hey Soul where are you its 9:40 you said you'd be home from blackstar's by 7:10 "

_"sorry maka something came up and I ended up cleaning some of HIS mess "_

_"HAHAHHHAHAHH I THE GRAT BLACKSTAR IS INFINITALY AWESOME AT VIDEO GAME FOR I HAVE ONE -"_

_"THAT CUZ YOU BROKE YOUR OWN X-BOX TO PREVENT ME FROM SHOOTING YOU TO DEATH YOU  
JACKASS_ !"

I rolled my eyes _boys _

_" _okay I understand i'll see you when you get here ok "

"thanks Maka you the best girlfriend ever, im on my way "

the bomb shell has been dropped

im his girlfriend after mothes of waiting ,desperation ,and asking does or doesn't he , we finally confessed  
at the same time although . . . .

to be honest it was a shock to everyone that Soul Eater Evans fell for li'l miss tiny tits  
but the inicial shock wore off once they figured out it wasn't a joke .

one problem though

we haven't kissed yet , not even a peck on the cheek

sure I dream of it from time to time I even planned it out in my head though i'm starting to think it's  
a bit . . . obsessive ?

well I have it planned :

_im in my room reading ,as usual, he'll enter saying he needs help with his home work i'll ablige thinking it's harmless ._

_we'd move on ,we'd both be on my bed with text books on our laps , i'd be explaining a problem to him  
but I'd notice from the corner of my eye that he's not listening so I stop ._

_I would look and ask " Soul why did you ask me to help you if your not going to listen " _

_"because I wanted to talk about other thing but you would only listen I told you I needed help with home work  
so know that I've got your attention ". _

_he would shifted toward me , moving his text in the process _

_"maka we've been dating for a while I think we should kiss " he would say conifidently ,with a smirk ._

_"oh Soul " _

_we'd move in for the kiss , both adjusting ourselves and puckering then I 'd feel his lips-_

"Maka what are you doing ?"

says a very confused looking albino from the corner of my eye

I fully open my eyes seeing the _embarrassing_pose im making

my eyes were closed with me puckering up to a pillow

wow im looney aren't I

"um well Soul I can explain I was getting some dust off the pillow and wasn't using my hands for a  
bet so I used my mouth and I - "

in my ranting I didn't notice Soul smirk wildly , make his way over to me and shut-me up with his lips

wait his lips he kissed me ,no he is KISSING ME !

his lips quickly leave mine

but not before he gives me another quick peck

"if you wanted me to kiss you ,you could have just asked "smirking he strutted his way out of my room

Im stunned in my seat ,not moving

he kissed me

it wasn't long but I sure enjoyed it

while thinking I didn't hear the loud thump outside my room

a "WHOOOOOHOOOOOO" was heard

_boys_

* * *

I went in to my room looking cool after my first kiss

then when I close the door all that goes to goes

I hit my back against my door _,i kissed her , I KISSED MAKA ALBARN _

_"WHHHHOOOO HOOOOO"_

* * *

**my first one-shot i think i'll join in "whhhhhhhooooooooohhhhhoooo" **

**I ROCK **

**ANY WAY **

**BLACKBLOODED BE OUTY YO !**


End file.
